<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stories of the Stars by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947538">Stories of the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33'>Hazbin_JellicleQueen33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jellicle Tails for Jellicle Cats [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, How Do I Tag, Mr. Mistoffelees is Quaxo (Cats), Quaxo loves his mother, but some parts are sad, there is fluff, why did I write this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Munkustrap’s closest kittenhood friend, and crush, has to leave and neither of them is sure how to say goodbye. Fluff then some Angst but there’s also more fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jellicle Tails for Jellicle Cats [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stories of the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>READ WITH CAUTION!!! THERE ARE POSSIBLE TRIGGERS IN THIS FIC AND THERE ARE SAD THINGS MIXED IN WITH THE FLUFF SO PLEASE READ CAREFULLY!!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The late summer air in London was warm, the city seemed to be moving at a leisurely pace enjoying the warmth on the breeze as it rustled the slowly changing leaves. On such a day the Junkyard was full of cats all gathered together enjoying each other’s company while bathing in the sunlight. A small silver and black tabby kitten was sitting in the middle of the open gathering space, his green eyes closed as he softly counted under his breath.</p><p>“17, 18, 19, 20! Ready or not here I come!”</p><p>As he spoke he opened his eyes and got to his feet looking around the gathering area. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were sitting together watching with fond smiles, Gus and Skimble were talking about everlasting cat knows what, and of course the tribe’s leader Old Deuteronomy was laying on a tire watching the rest of the cats. The silver kitten began walking around sniffing at random intervals before he paused beside one large pile of rubbish hearing giggles and shushing. Smirking he lifted an old newspaper with his paw revealing two rather small calico kittens.</p><p>“Found you Mungo and Teazer.”</p><p>The male calico pouted leering at his sister who tried her best to look sorry but it was ruined by a smile. The pair climbed out of their hiding spot, with a little help from the slightly older tabby.</p><p>“It’s not fair Munk, why do ya always find us first?!”</p><p>Munkustrap smiled flicking his tail.</p><p>“Because you two are never quiet, come on we still have to find Tugger, Esmeralda and Alonzo.”</p><p>The twin calicos pouted but it soon faded as they began following the older kitten around. After watching him poke in and out of small spaces their pair got bored and wandered off somewhere else leaving Munkustrap to his searching. Finally after a good few moments the movement of a large, beat up, coffee can caught his eye making him smirk and approach it. As he neared closer he could see patches of black and white fur through the rust holes.</p><p>“Found you Alonzo.”</p><p>There was a groan before a white and black patched kitten crawled out of the can.</p><p>“Just one game I want to not be found.”</p><p>Munkustrap smirked nudging shoulders with the other kitten earning a laugh as he playfully shoved back.</p><p>“So who’s left?”</p><p>The silver tabby looked around.</p><p>“Tugger and Essie.”</p><p>Alonzo gave a smirk hearing the nickname of the female kitten left to find, but said nothing as he followed at his friend’s side. After a bit more searching the pair found Tugger, the fluffy maine coon kitten had hidden himself in an old shoe box but his tail stuck out the hole in the lid. Munkustrap chuckled at his younger brother gently licking dust from his tiny tuft of mane fur.</p><p>“You’ll get better Tugger, promise.”</p><p>The smaller kitten just pouted making the two older toms shake their heads and begin searching again. Finally after searching all over, within the sight of the adults they were allowed to play in, Munkustrap sighed heavily as he sat on the ground lowering his ears.</p><p>“I give up Essie!”</p><p>There was a giggle from near where Skimble and Gus were making the silver tabby perk up and watch as a sleek black kitten climbed out from under an overturned arm chair, her golden eyes gleaming and a proud smile on her face. Alonzo shook his head and Tugger pouted more.</p><p>“How does she always win!? It’s not fair!”</p><p>The sleek black queen approached the boys sitting beside Munkustrap flicking her tail in his face, earning a laugh followed by a look that could only be described as being completely enamored.</p><p>“Because I know how to find the best spots in the junkyard.”</p><p>Alonzo rolled his eyes playfully before going to Esmeralda rubbing against her with a smile.</p><p>“Then why don’t you share some of those special hiding places?”</p><p>Esmeralda just laughed playfully shoving the other kitten.</p><p>“In your dreams Lonz! Then I wouldn’t be the champion of hide and seek!”</p><p>The group of kittens all laughed before gathering together to relax in the soft sunlight, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer eventually joining them again. As the afternoon went on and turned into dusk the kittens slowly began to leave going to their parents, or following the older cats to get home. Tugger was one of the last to leave going to Old Deuteronomy, making the older cat smile at his youngest, leaving only Munkustrap and Esmeralda as the stars began to appear in the sky. Esmeralda smiled looking up at the stars, her tail curling softly as her eyes shined with wonder and joy.</p><p>“They are so beautiful.”</p><p>Munkustrap gave a soft smile, though his green eyes were focused on Esmeralda as her sleek fur seemed to melt into the darkening sky and reflect the stars back, like her fur was made of the night sky.</p><p>“Yeah they are.”</p><p>Esmeralda looked over at the silver kitten and giggled making him blink and look away, if it were possible he’d be blushing. Esmeralda shifted closer to him laying side by side still watching the sky.</p><p>“They tell stories, did you know that Munk?”</p><p>Munkustrap looked up at the sky, his tail curling with the black queen’s.</p><p>“No I didn’t. How do they tell stories if they don’t speak?”</p><p>Esmeralda chuckled crossing her paws.</p><p>“They do speak, you just have to listen.”</p><p>The silver tabby didn’t look convinced as the other kitten closed her eyes and took a deep breath smiling. Soon he followed suit closing his own eyes and straining his ears. He heard lots of things, crickets chirping, mice scampering, the soft breeze, and most of all the gentle sound of Esmeralda beside him.</p><p>“I can’t hear them.”</p><p>Esmeralda opened her eyes leaning up to nuzzle his cheek making him chuckle and return the action.</p><p>“Then I’ll tell you what they say.”</p><p>The silver tabby smiled placing his arm over the other kitten.</p><p>“I’d like that a lot Essie.”</p><p>XxXx</p><p>A few months passed by bringing with it the changing of seasons and the growing joy of the approaching Jellicle moon. The kittens were now older, entering their adolescents, and their numbers had grown by a few. A pair of brothers, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, were found by Jellylorum and taken under her wing, a wandering stray tom named Plato had been welcomed warmly by Old Deuteronomy and taken in with the brothers by Jelly. And Tugger had introduced Cassandra, a sleek exotic queen, to the tribe after she and her humans moved in next door to the maine coon’s home. With so many new members the tribe was stronger and even more excited for the coming Jellicle Ball.</p><p>Munkustrap had grown into a striking young tom, his fur had grown out, not to the extent of Tugger’s growing mane but it wasn’t as short as in his kittenhood, he had taken on an air of responsibility and firm strength, traits that came with a new title as the Jellicle tribe’s protector and future leader. Esmeralda smiled from where she sat in the gathering area looking up at where the young tom was standing high up on a perch of tires looking over the junkyard with sharp green eyes. There was only a day left before the ball and that meant Munkustrap was on full alert, keeping an eye out for the cat he had once called an older brother who in anger had sworn to ruin the ball.</p><p>As Munkustrap looked around his eyes fell on Esmeralda and he felt his heart skip a beat. The young queen was really coming into her beauty. Her sleek fur had lengthened a bit at her tail and chest, her form became lean and elegant, she held herself with the grace and elegance of a grown queen but her golden eyes still held the same kitten like wonder and shine they always had. Seeing him look at her Esmeralda smiled at the protector earning one in return before he climbed down approaching the young queen gently butting their heads together earning a soft purr.</p><p>“I was hoping to see you before the ball Essie.”</p><p>Esmeralda smiled leaning on the young tom as he sat at her side.</p><p>“Uncle Bustopher doesn’t like me coming here alone but I wanted to see everyone before the ball.”</p><p>Munkustrap didn’t respond for a moment before he swallowed hard suddenly finding his tail interesting as the young queen tucked her head under his chin.</p><p>“I-I actually wanted to talk to you about the ball...I wanted to a-ask you something.”</p><p>Esmeralda moved back enough to look up at the young tom raising a brow, it was rather uncharacteristic of the silver cat to be so nervous.</p><p>“Is everything okay Munk?”</p><p>The silver tom nodded, unable to look at the queen before growling under his breath, taking a deep breath and relaxing a little. </p><p>“Essie, would you...would you go to the ball with-with me?”</p><p>Esmeralda regarded the other cat for a moment before she felt her heart melt and a warm smile spread over her face.</p><p>“Munkustrap are you trying to court me?”</p><p>The silver tom gave a sheepish smile, his face warm under his fur before he furrowed his brow meeting Esmeralda’s eyes.</p><p>“If I said I was, would you go with me?”</p><p>The black queen pretended to think for a moment before she giggled pressing her head into Munkustrap’s neck laying her tail over his, if only to stop its nervous twitching.</p><p>“I would love to Munkustrap.”</p><p>The silver tom beamed happily making Esmeralda chuckle softly then purr as he gently licked her head.</p><p>Soon the night of the Jellicle ball arrived and every cat that called themselves a Jellicle gathered at the junkyard for a night of singing, dancing and storytelling. Esmeralda arrived with her uncle just as the ball was beginning and Munkustrap greeted them both with a bright smile, and a respectful bow to Bustopher, before he and Esmeralda joined the other cats in dancing under the moonlight. The night was going amazingly, everybody was having fun and the kittens were all fascinated by their first ball. It was nearing time for the Pas de deux of the year and Munkustrap was becoming nervous again as he and Esmeralda sat side by side watching Tugger and Cassandra laugh and dance about while Pouncival and Tumblebrutus jumped around each other showing off impressive gymnastic skills.</p><p>Munkustrap cleared his throat glancing at Esmeralda before trying to speak the words that were lodged in his throat.</p><p>“Essie?”</p><p>The black queen looked over at the silver tom with a soft smile.</p><p>“Munk?”</p><p>The young tom chuckled relaxing a fair amount flicking his tail.</p><p>“Would you join me for the-“</p><p>His words were suddenly cut off by a sound like crashing thunder and the lights of the junkyard flickering wildly. All the gathered cats huddled together, Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap protecting the adults, the adults protecting the adolescents and the adolescents protecting the kittens. </p><p>That night Macavity tried to kidnap Old Deuteronomy but ended up in a fight with Munkustrap, the pair were both refusing to back down until finally Munkustrap emerged victorious. As the silver tom limped back to the tribe Old Deuteronomy approached the ginger tom he’d once called a son with a saddened look in his eyes. That night Macavity was banished from the tribe and told never to return, the ginger tom had sworn his revenge before he vanished like a passing breeze. After that the rest of the night had an undertone of tense worry to it as everyone tried to relax and enjoy the night. Esmeralda sat with Munkustrap helping clean his wounds and letting him lean on her. Out of the corner of her eye she seen her uncle giving her a look making her quietly sigh and give a tiny shake of her head before looking up at the stars above.</p><p>Once dawn broke, and the Jellicle choice made, Esmeralda lingered as her uncle left the junkyard. Munkustrap took notice from where he and Alonzo were saying their goodbyes. Once the black and white tom took his leave, after a playful eye roll and shove of Munkustrap’s shoulder, the silver tom made his way over smiling softly.</p><p>“You’re getting left behind Essie.”</p><p>Esmeralda smiled, licking his cheek.</p><p>“I know, uncle knows I’m lingering.”</p><p>Munkustrap furrowed his brow as he sat down cocking his head a bit at the black queen, confused by the sadness in her eyes.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Esmeralda took a moment to gather her thoughts, tears stinging her eyes.</p><p>“Munk I….I should have told you days ago when I found out but...but I didn’t know how then you asked me to court and I really couldn’t.”</p><p>The young queen’s words trailed off into small sobs making Munkustrap stand and go to her side licking her head and curling his tail around her.</p><p>“Told me what Essie? If you don’t want me to court you all you have to do is say, or if there’s someone else-“</p><p>“No!”</p><p>The silver tabby jumped a little but quickly regained his composure as Esmeralda sniffled.</p><p>“No there isn’t anyone else and everlasting cat knows it took you long enough to ask to start courting it’s just.”</p><p>She paused taking a deep breath looking down at her paws.</p><p>“My girl is going to France to live and she’s taking me with her.”</p><p>It took a few moments for the words to sink in, once they did Munkustrap felt his heart splinter in his chest as his ears lowered. He wanted to ask her to stay, to not follow her owner but deep down he knew that was asking too much, he’d met Esmeralda’s human before and she was such a sweet and gentle girl who loved her pet dearly. Esmeralda let a tear slip down her cheek before she looked up at the silver protector.</p><p>“Munk promise me something?”</p><p>The silver tom gave a soft smile pressing their foreheads together earning a soft smile.</p><p>“Anything Essie.”</p><p>The words didn’t ring hollow and the young queen knew it, she was certain that if she asked right now for Munkustrap to leave the tribe and join her in France he wouldn’t hesitate but she couldn’t, not when the tribe needed him and not when her visions had shown her that he would indeed find love again in her absence.</p><p>“Don’t wait for me to come back. I love you, and I always will, but you can’t deny yourself a mate and family on the hope I’ll return.”</p><p>Munkustrap stiffened for a moment before taking a deep breath nodding.</p><p>“I will try Essie.”</p><p>The black queen smiled softly leaning on the young tom letting the quiet dawn surround them. After a moment Munkustrap broke the quiet nosing her cheek.</p><p>“When do you and your girl leave?”</p><p>Esmeralda looked at the sky.</p><p>“Tonight, on the midnight rail.”</p><p>Munkustrap gave a faint smile, at least he could relax a bit knowing Skimble would see to it Esmeralda and her human made it to the station to board a new train to France safely. The silver tom looked around, his heart beat picking up making Esmeralda furrow a brow and look up at him confused.</p><p>“Munk?”</p><p>The silver tom gave a shy smile before relaxing a little.</p><p>“Stay with me for today? Please Essie.”</p><p>Esmeralda gave a small smile and nodded. Munkustrap returned the smile as he got to his feet and walked with Esmeralda to the den he called his own, letting her in first to glance around before following after.</p><p>It was drawing close to midnight as Munkustrap sat on the station platform watching carefully for Esmeralda and her human, he could see Skimble dashing about the train doing his nightly check and it made him a bit nervous he’d already missed the pair, despite Skimble’s promises he hadn’t seen Esmeralda board yet. </p><p>A few moments later Munkustrap perked up seeing a young girl with dark hair carrying a suitcase enter the platform with Esmeralda in her arms. The station master smiled at her taking her ticket and gave Esmeralda a scratch behind the ear before letting them through. The girl took quick notice of Munkustrap as he stood holding his tail up.</p><p>“Bella look, your handsome friend came to say goodbye.”</p><p>Esmeralda looked down at Munkustrap and gave a smile as her human carefully set her down. Her girl had always adored Munkustrap since the first time he’d followed Esmeralda back to her and Bustopher’s shared home and the silver tom was always welcomed with scratches and a dish of sweet cream. Once her paws were on the ground Esmeralda went to the young tom and rubbed against him tears slipping from her eyes which Munkustrap gently licked away.</p><p>“Don’t cry Essie.”</p><p>The black queen tucked her head under his chin.</p><p>“I can’t help it, I’m going to miss you and the others so much.”</p><p>The silver tom curled his tail around her, letting a few tears of his own trail down his cheeks.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll come back to visit and when you do it’ll be like you never left, everyone will welcome you back happily.”</p><p>Esmeralda gave a small smile licking the tom’s cheek earning a soft smile and a purr. They stayed like that for a few more moments until Skimble and the conductor stepped off the train and informed Esmeralda and her girl that it was nearing time to depart. After a last glance back Esmeralda let her human carry her into the train car before she stood at the window watching Munkustrap stand on the edge of the platform until the station disappeared from sight.</p><p>XxXx</p><p>Nearly two years had gone by before Esmeralda knew it. She and her girl had settled into a cozy flat and adapted to their new home fairly easily, it hadn’t felt like home for a long while when Esmeralda would walk the streets at night but as she made friends with a few strays and other wandering house cats she began to accept it more and more. It was late spring when her girl came home and greeted her with a kiss on the head.</p><p>“I have a surprise for you Bella.”</p><p>Esmeralda perked her ears watching as her girl pulled a piece of paper from her pocket holding it out for the queen to sniff.</p><p>“We’re going to visit Uncle Charles in London! All three of us.”</p><p>Esmeralda felt her heart leap with joy as she watched her girl carefully gather the small black and white cat from her side. Esmeralda watched unable to stop a smile as the young tom, her only kitten, meowed softly at the human.</p><p>“You’ll like London Mistoffelees, your mother has some very nice friends there.”</p><p>As she spoke the girl thought for a moment gently nosing Mistoffelees’ fur making him purr.</p><p>“I wonder if that lovely silver tom is still around, he was so sweet and handsome.”</p><p>Esmeralda wished her human could understand how much alike they felt but the girl only shook her head carefully setting Mistoffelees back down at his mother’s side before petting both their heads.</p><p>“I’m going to go pack okay? We leave tonight.”</p><p>Esmeralda gave a meow in response making her girl smile more before hurrying off to pack a bag. Once she was gone Mistoffelees approached his mother headbutting her neck before curling up with her.</p><p>“Mother, where's London?”</p><p>Esmeralda smiled softly as she began grooming her son.</p><p>“Far away from here Quaxo, we have to take a train to get there.”</p><p>The young tom nodded before rolling onto his other side as he was prompted to.</p><p>“What is there in London?”</p><p>The black queen chuckled at her son’s endless questions.</p><p>“Lots of things. There’s a huge clock tower, a palace for royal humans, a little junkyard with a gathering place cleared out of its center and a tribe of cats I miss very much.”</p><p>Quaxo smiled at his mother sitting up but his smile fell as his mother turned her head and gave a few hard coughs that stole her breath. Once the spell passed Esmeralda gave a small smile to her son.</p><p>“You’ll see Quaxo, London is an amazing city.”</p><p>The small tuxedo only nodded before curling up close to his mother making her chuckle and curl around him as they both took a cat nap. It was very late in the night, closer to dawn Esmeralda imagined, when they bored the train that would take them across England to London. As her girl took her seat holding Quaxo Esmeralda looked around for a familiar brown coat and green eyes. It took a little searching but finally she saw Skimble walking the aisles checking each passenger with careful green eyes. As he neared them Esmeralda stood her tail flicking happily, the older brown tom took notice of her and bowed his head.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>Esmeralda smiled returning the bow as he stopped a few steps away.</p><p>“Hello again Skimble, it’s been a long time.”</p><p>Hearing his name the tom turned around a smile spreading over his face as he walked back to the black queen making her smile at him.</p><p>“Everlasting cat it really is you Esmeralda! I thought I was seeing a ghost!”</p><p>Esmeralda giggled then purred as Skimble pressed their foreheads together.</p><p>“I was worried you didn’t recognize me.”</p><p>Skimble chuckled.</p><p>“Two years made your face a little fuzzy but I could never forget those eyes or that voice. Are you going to London?”</p><p>Esmeralda nodded happily.</p><p>“My girl is visiting her uncle. Oh Skimble I’ve missed London so much, I miss the tribe. Are they doing well? How is Old Deuteronomy? How is…”</p><p>Her words trailed off suddenly not entirely sure she wanted to know secondhand how the silver protector was doing. Skimble noticed her trail off but didn’t press it as he sat down.</p><p>“The tribe is thriving, it seems we get new cats almost every day. The most recent ones are a pair of twins named Coricopat and his sister Tantomile, odd pair they are but they are fitting in well with the rest. Then about a year ago a pair of queens joined the tribe after escaping Macavity, Bombalurina and Demeter.”</p><p>Esmeralda lowered her ears a bit at the mention of Macavity before she shook it off as Skimble continued.</p><p>“Old Deuteronomy is doing well in his growing age, he has taken to only occasionally visiting the junkyard so most of the time he leaves it in Munkustrap’s paws.”</p><p>Esmeralda’s smile turned slightly sad but it fell all together as she turned away and her body was wracked by a coughing fit. Hearing it her human leaned over the seat her brow furrowing as she gently stroked the black queen’s back until the spell passed.</p><p>“It’s okay Bella, once we get to London uncle Charles can send us to a vet and we can have that nasty cough taken care of.”</p><p>Esmeralda purred at her girl making her smile softly and carefully set Quaxo down looking at Skimble.</p><p>“Well if it isn’t Skimbleshanks, still working the railroad I see.”</p><p>Skimble meowed at the girl making her chuckle before sitting back up in her seat as Quaxo moved to his mother, sitting at her side. Esmeralda leaned over licking his cheek as Skimble’s eyes returned to her.</p><p>“Quaxo this is an old friend of mine. Skimble this is my son Quaxo.”</p><p>Quaxo looked at the older tom before stepping away from his mother bowing.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you sir.”</p><p>Skimble chuckled but bowed back.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well Quaxo, such fine am more for a young cat.”</p><p>Esmeralda smiled proudly as Quaxo returned to her side.</p><p>“I made sure he was raised with good manners but even at nearly a year old he’s still attached to me.”</p><p>Skimble chuckled as Quaxo flicked his tail trying to look embarrassed making the adults laugh a bit. After a little more talking Skimble took his leave to prepare for the final stop in London, Esmeralda jumped into the seat beside her girl while she picked up Quaxo nosing his fur happily as he purred at her. Looking out the window as the sun began to light the sky Esmeralda felt her heartbeat quicken at the thought of being back in the place she once called home.</p><p>After they left the train Esmeralda allowed her girl to pick her up and carry her to the waiting car and set her and Quaxo inside before hugging the older gentleman standing beside it. Quaxo cocked his head before looking at his mother making her smile softly.</p><p>“That’s her uncle Charles, we’ll be staying at his home while we are here. You’ll get to meet your great uncle Bustopher there as well.”</p><p>Quaxo nodded sitting beside her as the humans got into the front seat of the car and it drove off. When they arrived at Charles’ home Esmeralda found her uncle at once making the older tuxedo smile as they butted heads.</p><p>“It’s good to finally see you again Esmeralda, I’ve missed you.”</p><p>Esmeralda smiled with a soft purr.</p><p>“I’ve missed you to uncle Bustopher.”</p><p>The older tom stepped back taking in her appearance, she could see his brow furrow at her very thin frame but he said nothing as Quaxo cautiously joined them sitting beside his mother. Bustopher observed the young tom and smiled.</p><p>“You must be young Quaxo.”</p><p>Quaxo nodded giving a bow.</p><p>“Yes sir. It is nice to meet you great uncle.”</p><p>Bustopher gave a hearty laugh before bowing back.</p><p>“Please, great uncle makes me sound far too old, just uncle or Bustopher will do.”</p><p>Quaxo nodded before he looked at his mother as she fell into another coughing fit. Before either tom could do anything Esmeralda’s girl entered the room with Charles and scooped her up patting her back until the spell passed.</p><p>“See uncle, she gets these horrible coughing fits and she’s eating less and less.”</p><p>Charles gently petted the queen his own brow knitted in worry before he placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder.</p><p>“First thing tomorrow we will take her to the veterinarian to be looked over, I’m sure it’s nothing serious.”</p><p>The girl didn’t look fully convinced as she kissed Esmeralda on the head before carefully setting her down and following her uncle from the room. Once they were gone Quaxo nosed his mother’s cheek making her smile reassuringly.</p><p>“I’m fine Quaxo, don’t worry.”</p><p>The young tom wanted to protest but the look she gave him left no room making him nod and leave the topic at that. As night began to fall over London Esmeralda sat at the door of the house with Quaxo at her side meowing until her girl came by smiling.</p><p>“Eager to go and find your old friends are you Bella? Okay but be sure to be home tomorrow morning, you have a vet appointment.”</p><p>Esmeralda meowed her response getting to her feet as her girl smiled and opened the door enough for the pair of cats to slip out and watch them disappear into the dusk. Quaxo followed closely by his mother’s side looking around as they darted through alleys and across streets, the buildings around them slowly getting less and less fancy and dirty.</p><p>“Mother, where are we going?”</p><p>Esmeralda smiled at her son as they came to a stop at the end of an alley waiting for a car to pass by on the street.</p><p>“Remember the junkyard I told you about as a kitten? The one I grew up around?”</p><p>Quaxo nodded before following his mother’s gaze to across the cobble street where the junkyard was, filled with towers of rubbish and a strong concrete wall surrounding it. Esmeralda’s heart was fluttering as she watched the junkyard for a moment, seeing cats move about the rubbish piles, before leading Quaxo quickly across the street and into the yard. They barely made it a few steps inside before a black and white patched tom jumped down from a perch above them taking a defensive stance.</p><p>“Who are you? What are you doing here?”</p><p>Esmeralda took in the tom before smiling, while Quaxo lowered himself to the ground trying to look unthreatening.</p><p>“Alonzo you’ve grown so much! You’re so tall now!”</p><p>Alonzo blinked confused until he got a good look at the queen before him and broke into a bright smile jumping up and rubbing against her happily.</p><p>“Esmeralda! You came back!”</p><p>Esmeralda laughed leaning on the tom.</p><p>“Of course I did, you didn’t think I was going to stay away forever did you?”</p><p>Alonzo shook his head before looking at Quaxo as he sat up but his ears were still low and his tail twitching nervously. Following his gaze Esmeralda smiled placing her paw on Quaxo’s making the young tuxedo relax a bit.</p><p>“Alonzo this is my son Quaxo. Quaxo this is Alonzo, he’s an old friend of mine from when I was a kitten.”</p><p>Quaxo observed the other tom for a moment before bowing his head.</p><p>“Hello, it’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>Alonzo raised a brow but chuckled bowing back, not used to seeing a cat of Quaxo’s age so well behaved.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you as well Quaxo.”</p><p>Once he raised his head Alonzo smiled brightly at Esmeralda.</p><p>“The others will be so happy to see you again! And the new members will finally get to meet you! Oh Munk is gonna be so happy!”</p><p>Esmeralda just smiled and got to her feet following Alonzo deeper into the junkyard, pausing for a moment when Quaxo stopped walking and looked off to his side twitching his ear.</p><p>“Do you hear that?”</p><p>Esmeralda listened and smiled hearing a familiar giggle.</p><p>“That my dear would be Rumpleteazer trying to hide under that box.”</p><p>The giggles cut off and after a moment the female calico crawled out from under the box pouting.</p><p>“Oi! How’d ya do that?!”</p><p>Esmeralda chuckled going to the other queen.</p><p>“Some things never change Teazer, you still giggle when you’re being clever.”</p><p>Teazer examined the black queen for a moment her brow furrowing before her eyes lit up.</p><p>“Essie!”</p><p>Esmeralda laughed as the calico wound around her excitedly nuzzling her neck.</p><p>“I was worried you wouldn’t remember me, you and Mungo were still young when I moved away.”</p><p>Teazer smiled.</p><p>“Course I remember ya! You was the best at hide an’ seek when we was kittens!”</p><p>Esmeralda smiled fondly before Alonzo walked back over looking at Teazer.</p><p>“You haven’t seen Munk around have you Teazer?”</p><p>The female calico thought for a moment before nodding and pointing a paw ahead of them.</p><p>“Yeah ‘e went thatta way not too long ago with Demeter and Tugger.”</p><p>The black and white tom smiled at her before softly nudging Esmeralda.</p><p>“If you’re gonna avoid getting found doing whatever it was you were up to I recommend finding a new spot before we get through talking to Munk.”</p><p>Teazer’s ears lowered and she looked worriedly back at her hiding place before giving a fake smile and dashing off leaving the pair of adults to shake their heads while Quaxo raised a brow following his mother and Alonzo. Soon they reached the gathering place and Esmeralda couldn’t help her smile. It looked just like she remembered the only things that had changed were the cats now gathered together in groups and pairs. Jenny and Jelly were laying a top an old blanket talking, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were working on some sort of flipping and tumbling act, Tugger was sitting with a red and queen Esmeralda didn’t know, and beside them was Munkustrap sitting high on his favorite perch of tires and at his side a gold and black queen.</p><p>Seeing the queen at Munkustrap’s side Esmeralda felt her heart crack, she’d known it would happen and she’d told Munkustrap not to refuse to love again but it didn’t lessen the sting any less. Quaxo noticed the dip in his mother’s tail and rubbed against her drawing her attention and making her smile slightly. Alonzo climbed his way up to where Munkustrap was and whispered something to him that made the silver tom’s green eyes widen. Alonzo pointed down to her with his tail which made Munkustrap’s eyes dart to her, then Quaxo, and back to Alonzo as he said something that only made the other tom shake his head and shrug. After a moment the silver tabby made his way down and slowly approached Esmeralda making her heart ache a bit more, but she supposed he had reason to be cautious it had been nearly two years since they last saw each other.</p><p>He stopped a few steps away looking her over before a hint of a smile showed.</p><p>“Essie? Is it really you?”</p><p>Esmeralda smiled and nodded.</p><p>“It’s really me Munk.”</p><p>In a flash the silver tabby’s cautiousness vanished and he was like a kitten all over again as he wound around her purring loudly making her giggle returning the action. She forgot how much she missed the feel of his smooth fur, the faint smell of old paper and leather books that cling to him, the loud but comforting sound of his purr, and the tenderness in his green eyes as he looked at her. He pressed their foreheads together chuckling.</p><p>“I missed you, so very much Essie.”</p><p>Esmeralda smiled closing her eyes.</p><p>“I missed you to Munk, everyday.”</p><p>As the two adults interacted Quaxo looked around at the other cats, his eyes falling on Tugger as the maine coon stood and shook out his sandy colored mane before giving him a smirk and a wink. The sound of his mother saying his name was a welcome distraction as his face warmed under his fur. He went to his mother and sat at her side looking over the larger silver tom, shrinking a little at the air of authority that surrounded him.</p><p>“Munkustrap this is my son Quaxo. Quaxo this is Munkustrap, a very dear friend of mine from when I was a kitten.”</p><p>Quaxo bowed for the silver cat before lifting his blue eyes to meet green.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Munkustrap.”</p><p>The silver tom returned the bow with a warm smile.</p><p>“It is a pleasure to meet you as well Quaxo.”</p><p>The younger tom stepped back trying his best to not glance over the other cat’s shoulder at the maine coon who was watching them. Esmeralda looked over Munkustrap’s shoulder as the gold and black queen made her way over sitting at the protector’s side cocking her head.</p><p>“You know this queen Munk?”</p><p>Munkustrap nodded, his smile softening as he looked at the queen then back at Esmeralda.</p><p>“I do. Demeter this is Esmeralda, a very close friend from when I was young. Essie this is my mate Demeter.”</p><p>Esmeralda bit back the urge to whimper and instead smiled greeting the other queen with a bow. She knew it would happen and she was happy for her friend but it still hurt. Pushing down the feeling Esmeralda sat back observing the smaller queen.</p><p>“It is a pleasure to meet you Demeter, I’m glad to know this old stick in the mud found someone who can handle him.”</p><p>Demeter giggled behind her paw and Munkustrap gave a look of mock offense before he laughed making the girls join in. For the rest of the night Esmeralda got reacquainted with the cats of the tribe she already knew, Jenny and Jelly both gave her warm welcomes and fretted over how thin she was but she convinced them she was fine. Esmeralda laid on a found pillow watching as Quaxo got acquainted with the other cats around his age but she couldn’t help but smile seeing how easily flustered the normally unflappable young tom was around the flirtatious main coon. It was a wonderful night and as the black queen looked up at the sky she never wanted it to end, never wanted to go back to her uncle’s home, never wanted to go to the vet and have her girl be told what Esmeralda herself already knew.</p><p>Her thoughts were broken by someone gently headbutting her making her blink a few times before smiling as Munkustrap sat beside her looking at the sky.</p><p>“Lost in your head, listening to the stories of the stars again?”</p><p>Esmeralda smiled softly moving over on the pillow allowing her old friend to lay beside her as they watched the stars.</p><p>“Can you hear them now? The stars singing their stories?”</p><p>Munkustrap smiled softly laying his tail over her back.</p><p>“Sometimes if I really listen but I’ll never hear them how you do.”</p><p>The queen smiled leaning on him before turning her head away coughing harshly making the silver protector lay his ears back and sit up placing a paw on her back.</p><p>“Essie? Are you okay?”</p><p>Esmeralda nodded through the coughing until it ended and she struggled to breathe for a long moment.</p><p>“I-I’ll be okay Munk, just a cough.”</p><p>The silver tabby didn’t look convinced as he watched her body shake as she worked to breathe.</p><p>“Essie...don’t lie to me, please don’t.”</p><p>Esmeralda studied his eyes for a moment before taking a much needed deep breath looking around, her eyes finding Quaxo where the young tuxedo was now laying with Tugger and Bomba laughing and joking. She closed her eyes curling in on herself.</p><p>“I’m sick Munk, very very sick.”</p><p>Munkustrap’s eyes widened as he leaned down and nosed her cheek.</p><p>“We should get you to the humans then, they can take you to a vet and get you help.”</p><p>Esmeralda shook her head letting a tear slip down her cheek.</p><p>“It won’t help, I’ve seen it. My girl will take me to a vet and they will say there’s nothing to be done but make me comfortable and hope it won’t be painful.”</p><p>Munkustrap gave a whimper pressing their heads together shaking his.</p><p>“No, no it’s wrong! Your vision has to be wrong Essie! You’ll be okay, you have to be.”</p><p>Esmeralda pulled him down giving soft purrs as he hid his face in her neck shaking like a scared kitten. She said nothing for a long while before sighing.</p><p>“Munkustrap I have something to ask of you.”</p><p>The silver tom moved back to look at her his green eyes still wet, making her give a sad smile.</p><p>“Look after Quaxo for me? Let him stay here and grow up to be the amazing tom I know he will be. My girl will be so sad when I go and she loves him but being here is good for him so she’ll understand. He’s special, he has magic that he can’t fully control just yet, and I know here he’ll be safe and loved for who he is and not made to go back to France to memories of me that will sadden him always.”</p><p>Munkustrap closed his eyes wincing like she’d just struck him but slowly he nodded.</p><p>“I’ll look out for him I promise Essie.”</p><p>Esmeralda smiled, licking his cheek.</p><p>“Thank you Munk.”</p><p>The silver tom nodded before curling up around her as they looked up at the sky as it began to lighten with dawn. As Esmeralda and Quaxo arrived back at Charle’s home her girl opened the door smiling as she scooped them up.</p><p>“Did you two have fun?”</p><p>Quaxo meowed softly and Esmeralda purred making the girl kiss both their heads as they went into the house. After a small breakfast of salmon paste, most of which Esmeralda gave to Quaxo when her appetite failed her, the black queen let herself be coaxed into a wire cage and laid on the blanket inside. She stayed calm as her girl held the cage for the car ride to the vet, and only gave a small protest when the vet lifted her from the cage and set her on the exam table. After being examined, and having a needle poked into her back, Esmeralda nuzzled her girl’s hand as the vet left the room.</p><p>It was near sunset when Quaxo heard they car return, the humans had been gone with his mother all day and he was starting to worry. His worry only grew when his girl entered the house crying and carrying his mother as if she was made of glass. His ears laid flat as he jumped down from the window and walked over to where the girl carefully laid Esmeralda on the sofa stroking her head.</p><p>“Bella, I'm so sorry! I should have done something sooner….I should have known.”</p><p>Esmeralda gave a small meow and flicked her tail against her girl’s cheek making her give a sad smile and kiss her head before breaking down crying. Quaxo climbed onto the sofa and gently headbutted the girl making her sniffle and scratch his head.</p><p>“Good boy Mistoffelees. Look after your mother, I’m going to make some tea and get her some salmon.”</p><p>Quaxo meowed softly sitting down as the girl got to her feet and left the room. Once she was gone Quaxo turned to his mother furrowing his brow as she coughed into the blanket, being sure to cover it with her paws when she was done but he could see bits of red on the cream fabric.</p><p>“Mother? What’s the matter? Why is she so sad?”</p><p>Esmeralda gave a small, weak, smile waiting for her son to lay beside her.</p><p>“I’m sick Quaxo, very very sick and I don’t have much time left.”</p><p>Tears filled the young tom’s eyes at once and he started shaking his head.</p><p>“No! You’re gonna be okay! You’ll get better...you’ll get better right?”</p><p>Esmeralda leaned on him licking his tears away making soft shushing sounds as the young tom finally broke down crying. Once his sons turned into sniffles the black queen licked his head.</p><p>“Listen to me Quaxo. When I’m gone I want you to go to the junkyard and stay there, I want you to join the tribe and grow up happy and safe.”</p><p>Quaxo looked at her with a furrowed brow.</p><p>“But our girl-“</p><p>“Will be fine eventually. She’ll move on but I know you, you’ll be haunted by the memories France holds of me and I don’t want those ghosts following you and making you sad all the time. Here with the Jellicles you will have friends, support, and a family.”</p><p>Quaxo sniffled swallowing hard before nodding.</p><p>“Yes mother.”</p><p>Esmeralda smiled licking his head again before laying her head down closing her eyes. Once his mother was asleep Quaxo moved to sit by the door giving a soft meow as his girl walked by making her give a small smile.</p><p>“You wanna go out and explore Mistoffelees? Just be careful okay? Don’t be gone too long.”</p><p>He meowed again before slipping outside as she opened the door. Once he was outside he steeled himself and began walking in the direction of the junkyard retracing the path in his mind until he reached the last alley. He looked across the street at the junkyard taking in the few cats entering as darkness began to fall over the city. Taking a deep breath the young tom crossed the street and entered the yard, walking until he reached the gathering area. He looked around until he found Tugger lounging on a silk pillow working his claws through his mane. The young tux approached the slightly older tom laying his ears back and tucking his tail. Tugger looked up from his grooming and lowered his own ears.</p><p>“Quaxo? What’s wrong? Where’s your mom?”</p><p>Quaxo flinched before shaking his head.</p><p>“Where is Munkustrap?”</p><p>Tugger watched the younger tom, taking in how he shook where he stood but the determined look in his eyes.</p><p>“Just a sec, I’ll get him. You wait here.”</p><p>Quaxo nodded watching as the main coon disappeared for a few moments then returned with the silver tom at his side looking concerned.</p><p>“Quaxo, is everything alright?”</p><p>The younger tom shook his head letting a tear slip down his cheek.</p><p>“No it’s not alright at all. Mother is dying…the humans haven’t given her much time and she’s growing weaker and weaker by the hour. She was mostly fine when they left for the vet this morning but when they returned at dusk she was so weak she could hardly breathe.”</p><p>Munkustrap lowered his ears feeling his chest tighten. He looked at Tugger making the maine coon nod before walking to Quaxo gently brushing their shoulders before he continued walking as more cats drew to the gathering area curious to hear what was going on. Munkustrap went to the younger tom brushing against him before meeting his eyes.</p><p>“Take me to her please Quaxo.”</p><p>The small tuxedo nodded before leading the silver tabby back to his great uncle’s house pawing at the door until Charles opened it with a sad smile as the two toms entered.</p><p>“Clara, it seems young Mistoffelees has brought his mother a guest.”</p><p>The girl looked up from where she was kneeling by the couch and smiled as the pair entered the room.</p><p>“Well if it isn’t the charming silver tom.”</p><p>Munkustrap approached the girl rubbing against her legs making her smile and gently pet him before slowly lifting him up, making sure he was okay with it, before setting him on the couch beside Esmeralda stroking the black queen’s fur.</p><p>“Bella, sweetheart you have a visitor.”</p><p>Esmeralda slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to see Munkustrap and gave a faint smile making the silver tom whimper as he leaned down nosing her cheek. Clara gave a sad smile scooping up Quaxo and holding him close.</p><p>“Let’s give them a moment Mistoffelees.”</p><p>Quaxo wanted to protest but as he watched Munkustrap lay beside his mother with tears matting the fur of his cheeks he only meowed at Clara letting her take him from the room. Once they were alone Munkustrap gave a broken sigh licking Esmeralda’s head.</p><p>“You can’t go yet Essie, he still needs you, we still need you.”</p><p>Esmeralda gave a tired smile at the silver tom.</p><p>“No Munk, I’ve done what I can for Quaxo he’s ready to be his own tom now and with you guiding him I'm sure he’ll become a fine cat. As for everyone else I’ll always be around, look to the stars and you’ll find me sending their stories down on the breeze from the Heaviside layer.”</p><p>Munkustrap placed his paw over her’s, his tears flowing faster now as her breathing became shallow.</p><p>“Maybe then you’ll finally be able to hear them.”</p><p>Gritting his teeth the silver tom placed their foreheads together trying not to break yet as he gave a broken chuckle.</p><p>“I’ll listen harder than I ever have Essie, I’ll hear those stories and I’ll never forget them or you.”</p><p>Esmeralda gave a last smile before closing her eyes her breath coming to a stop and her paw going slack. Munkustrap closed his eyes finally breaking down into harsh sobs barely noticing when Clara returned with Quaxo and kneeled beside the sofa releasing her own sobs into the young tom’s fur. Quaxo looked at his mother and felt as if his heart had been ripped apart as tears blurred his vision until he was sobbing hard begging the everlasting cat to not take his mother from him. Charles and Bustopher entered their room then, the older human grabbing a soft peach colored blanket and wrapping it around Clara’s shoulders before helping her to her feet and away from the sofa.</p><p>Bustopher climbed next to Quaxo and Munkustrap placing a paw on the younger tuxedo’s back as he closed his eyes and bowed his head.</p><p>The following dawn Clara had carefully placed Esmeralda’s blanket wrapped body into a box and accompanied by Bustopher and Quaxo took it to the garden where she had made a small grave beside the rose bushes. After reverently laying the box into the ground she kneeled down placing a hand on Quaxo’s back as they bowed their heads. Quaxo’s ear twitched as he heard rustling and as he and Clara looked up slowly Munkustrap, Tugger, Alonzo and Old Deuteronomy climbed through the bushes and sat beside the grave with lowered ears and tucked tails. Clara’s eyes watered as she gave a faint smile before she started singing softly.</p><p>After the song was done Clara stood and began walking to the house with Bustopher at her side but paused not seeing Quaxo. As she looked back she saw the young tom standing with Munkustrap watching her. The girl gave a sad smile wiping her cheek of tears before nodding.</p><p>“I understand Mistoffelees, take care of yourself, I love you.”</p><p>Quaxo gave a smile of his own before following Munkustrap out of the garden and back to the junkyard.</p><p>XxXx</p><p>Many years passed, the seasons came and went, and things changed but somehow some stayed the same. Quaxo has grown into a charming and kind hearted tom with full control of his magic powers and Tugger had become his mate. Munkustrap had taken on the role as the Jellicle leader after the passing of his father two years prior but still the tribe was together as one big family.</p><p>It was a late spring evening when Quaxo was walking the wall of the junkyard with Munkustrap and Alonzo when he noticed a small figure sitting at the entrance just staring off at the sky. After receiving a nod from Munkustrap the tuxedo tom jumped lightly from the wall and slowly approached the kitten looking it over. It’s fur was sleek and black as the night sky above catching the faint light like stars, it’s golden eyes were looking at the stars above in wonder and joy.</p><p>“Hello little one.”</p><p>The kitten started for a second before it relaxed looking fully at Quaxo.</p><p>“Hello!”</p><p>The tom gave a soft smile as the kitten looked back at the sky, ears perked and moving as if listening. He looked up at the sky as Munkustrap and Alonzo joined them but stayed a bit back just watching.</p><p>“What are you listening to?”</p><p>The kitten gave a bright smile.</p><p>“The stars! They are singing and telling stories! Can you hear them?”</p><p>Quaxo looked back at Munkustrap and the old silver tom had a sad smile on his face before he looked up at the sky. Quaxo turned his eyes back to the kitten.</p><p>“I can sometimes. Tell me little one, what’s your name?”</p><p>The kitten kept its eyes on the stars.</p><p>“Esabella.”</p><p>Quaxo smiled sitting beside the kitten making her give him a bright smile that was familiar but not.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Esabella, my name is Quaxo, these are my friends Alonzo and-“</p><p>“Munkustrap.”</p><p>All three toms blinked are the kitten as she said the silver cat’s name before she giggled.</p><p>“That’s your name isn’t it?”</p><p>The older tom nodded joining the pair sitting on Esabella’s other side.</p><p>“It is but how did you know that?”</p><p>Esabella shrugged looking back to the stars.</p><p>“The stars told me, just like they told me how to get here where they shine brightest in the whole city.”</p><p>Munkustrap closed his eyes listening closely as the breeze rustled in the trees and the faint sound of music danced upon it making him smile.</p><p>“The stars have wonderful stories for those that can hear them.”</p><p>Esabella nodded her agreement as she moved closer to the silver tom and leaned against him giving a small purr feeling safe and happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So some of you may have taken notice that it’s an implied possibility that Quaxo could be a kitten between Munkustrap and Esmeralda but that’s a secret for me to know and you guys to interpret for yourselves 😉</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>